


Smutty Summer

by Lover333



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyman - Freeform, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover333/pseuds/Lover333
Summary: (NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18 AND UP EVEN IF OTHERWISE SPECIFIED)My first fanfiction on this website, I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm bad at smut since it's my first time writing it. Basically a hot day in South Park, Kyle's air conditioner broke.





	Smutty Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first time writing on this website. I feel so relieved now that I'm posting on here finally. By the way, I'm bad at smut, so don't be surprised if it's crappy.

  (Cartman's P.O.V)

The car ride to Jew's house wasn't very long, considering that I live close to him. Ever since Kyle and I started hanging out more, I've gathered some feelings for him. I can't describe these feelings though. Maybe, just maybe, I'm in love with him. I step out of my car, slamming the door shut behind me. I make my way to the door, knock on it a few times, and wait. Kyle' mother had answered the door.

  "Oh hello Eric,Kyle's just upstairs." she says sweetly, then adds "The others are up there too,"

  I thank her and make my way up the stairs, as I get closer to Kyle's bedroom door, I can hear him and the other guys talking. Probably about girls, Jew would never talk about me like he does with girls. I brush that thought off as I knock at Kyle's bedroom door. The door had a sign that said 'Kyle's room' with a swastika drawn on it by me. I hear kyle's faint voice say.

  "You can come in!"

 

* * *

 (Cartman's P.O.V)

  I open the bedroom door and can not believe my eyes, I see Kyle and all of the others shirtless. I blush a little at the sight, they all perk up and say their hello's.

  "What's up, fatass?" Stan smirks, I get a bit angry at his words, but brush it off. I don't want to seem like a dick around Kyle, though he already knows from all the years we've been hanging out. I tug at my shirt collar, Kyle takes notice to this and says.

  "Sorry about this Cartman, my air conditioner broke down, and this heat is something else."

 

* * *

 (Kyle's P.O.V)

 I apologize to Cartman, and he accepts it. Though something is off about him, the way he looks at me, and the way he talks to me is different. He talks to all the other guys the same way, but to me, to me he's different. He's kinder, and I don't hate it. I like it actually.

  "Come, Eric, sit down~" I coo at him seductively

* * *

 (Cartman's P.O.V)

 Is Kahl seriously teasing me right now, either way it's working and I plop down next to him. Kyle scoots over so close that he's practically in my lap. Me and all the other guys question his acts, but brush it off by having other conversations. We had all talked for a few hours, everybody had girlfriends except for Kyle and I. Me, being me, I decide to tease Kyle with that fact.

  "So Jew, what happened to your girl? Did you take all her money?" I snicker. Kyle had gotten furious at my joke.

  " Not like you can even get one, fatass." Kyle retorts.

   Everyone had enjoyed a few good laughs, it starts to get late. One by one they all start to leave.

   "Alright my man, I gotta cop, see you at school," Kenny made his good bye's and then left. Now it's only me and Kyle. As he starts talking I can't help but stare at his lips, they looked so plump and soft.

  Kyle shifts so unimaginably close to me, I feel like I'm dreaming.

  "Eric~" Kyle calls out to me. He had then placed his soft lips on mine for a quick minute or so.

* * *

 (Kyle's P.O.V)

 I had kissed Cartman for a second, and then just stopped for a minute or to, to process what just happened. Now, we're having a full on makeout session. Kisses heated and sloppy. Eric had licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly let him, and our tongues fought. Eric being the dominant one won, obviously. 

  He went from my lips, to my jawline, and then straight for that sweet spot on my neck.

  "Ahh, Eric~" I moaned out of instinct. My pants started tightening, already shirtless Cartman starts licking up and down my stomach. He stops at my left nipple, and uses his other hand to play with my right one.

  Eric had stopped once they were both equally as hard, I whined at the loss of contact.

* * *

(Cartman's P.O.V)

   I had admired my work, Kyle was a mess right now. I start to unbutton my tight pants, he had watched hungrily as I slowly slid them off of me. Once the boxers were of Kyle had gotten down on his knees quicker than I had ever seen before.

  "Suck," I commanded , he did so immediately. Kyle had started slowly bobbing his head up and down, clearly not used to this. He had progressively gotten faster and faster. I grabbed at his red curls and pulled him off, since I was getting close.

  I had laid Kyle down on his, he looked so pretty like this. I had put my fingers in my mouth and pulled them off once I thought enough of my saliva was gathered on them. I had penetrated him with my digits, he groaned, obviously not used to this feeling. Using a scissoring motion to stretch him out. Once he felt stretched out enough I entered Kyle, slowly though.

* * *

(Kyle's P.O.V)

 Cartman had started to move in me faster and harder, this had gone on for about 20 minutes or so. Until, he started doing it as fast and hard as he can go. He was practically pounding me. This was enjoyable for the both of us.

  I started moaning a bit too loud, so Cartman had to put his fingers in my mouth to keep me quiet. I had came before I got the chance to tell Cartman. A few more hard thrusts and then he came.

   Cartman had crawled down next to me and whispered in my ear.

      "another round?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, as I've said before I'm bad at smut. I have a wattpad too (Just1Monika), and a Tumblr (Just1Monika)


End file.
